


Meet me in The Hallway / We’ll be Alright

by chocolatemilkissuperior



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, F/F, I Am Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jens is pretty feminine, Kes and Jayden doesn't exist, Lucas is a bit hipster, M/M, Music, Photography, Strangers to Lovers, neither does Robbe and the guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemilkissuperior/pseuds/chocolatemilkissuperior
Summary: Life can be a lot of things. Horrible, amazing, weird, overwhelming, depressing, surprising, all of it. We don't really know what our life's will end up being, but what we do know, is that it's just made up by a string of unexpected moments, and sometimes one of those moments can turn your whole world upside down, in both good and bad ways...
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. you're somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 2 of my favourite Harry songs and I thought they just fit the story perfectly. the backstory is partly inspired by 'get inside my soul' by angelivenantium but I really did my best to not copy anything. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks, I've literally never written a fic before, I just felt really inspired for once and it all just came to me I guess...  
> for now, this will be a one shot, until I get the chance to write again. I do want to finish this tho, I just don't know how long it will take...

_dinsdag 14:37_

“will you go out with me?”

Okay, so here is what Lucas knew; Jens Stoffels is one of the most arrogant people to ever walk this planet. Not only does he avoid relationships, but he also avoids feelings in general. Rumour has it that he has slept with almost every girl in their year, but Lucas doesn’t actually know if he believes that. Yes, he may be an arrogant son of a bitch with barely no feelings, but he doesn’t really feel like the guy who would sleep around with every girl he could.

Jens is a pretty mysterious person, as far as Lucas knows. They haven’t actually spoken a word to each other in _months_ , so Lucas really doesn’t have a lot to go on, but that doesn’t really mean that he doesn't think the guy’s a dick. Jens moved to the city a few weeks into their first year of high school. At first, he seemed like just a normal guy and Lucas would have lied if he said that he hadn’t had a crush on the guy at the time. After a few weeks though, he went from being the new guy, to be the biggest douche in school.

To be fair, Lucas did have a crush on the guy for like 6 months and he actually thought that something would have happened between the two of them if it weren’t for the fact that Jens was straight. Although, besides all those facts, Lucas is _beyond_ confused as to why Jens Stoffels was standing in front of him right now, asking him on a freaking date?

He looked away for a quick second, down on his hands in his lap. Right next to him was his camera, that his father had given him for his 17th birthday, and next to that, his phone was still blaring ‘Fluorescent Adolescent’ by Arctic Monkeys from his earphones.

“I’m sorry?” he said with a frown, not really sure if he heard him right.

Based on Jens’ face, Lucas probably looked like a question mark from where he sat on the bench right outside of the school.

Jens looked at him with a small smile. He seemed nervous. “will you, go out with me?” he said it slower this time, as if Lucas was stupid and hadn’t heard him the first time.

Lucas blinked at him. He still couldn’t believe that it was true. Why would Jens of all people want to go on a date with him?

“are you kidding with me right now?” he says, almost annoyed. Jens looks at him, but he doesn’t look like he’s joking.

“you think this is a joke?” he says, looking a bit offended. “I’m seriously trying to ask you out here”

Lucas still doesn’t believe him. He just feels like Jens’ friends will jump out of the bushes behind them at any second, telling him that this was just a prank and that they got it all on camera or something.

Lucas rolls his eyes. “why would the straightest and most obnoxious guy in school want to ask me out?” he frowns at him.

“I’m not straight though?” he said, almost like it was a question. He put his head in his hands, chuckling slightly. Then he turns around like he’s about to leave, but at the exact second where Lucas thinks just that, he turns back around and looks him dead in the eyes. “who says I’m not bisexual?”

Lucas laughs at that. He really thinks that this is fucking funny. He can’t stop fucking laughing because this has to be the funniest thing that has ever happened to him, apart from that time when he and Ana got high for the first time. What a time.

“I’m serious!” Jens yells at him. Lucas can tell that he’s angry now. He snorts. “wouldn’t everyone at school know, if that was the case?”

Jens sighs and looks down at his feet, kicking at a few rocks that lies next to him. “I’m working on that” he says and looks up at Lucas.

This still felt like a fucking joke to him. Jens could just be fucking with him and standing him up because he felt like it or whatever. Lucas couldn’t think straight so, why the hell not? If things went to hell, there were a million ways he could get back at Jens for it. He’s a 100% sure that he would regret this later.

“sure” he says, already regretting it. Jens looks up at him again, wearing a big grin on his face.

“are you free on friday?” he says, sounding overly excited.

“I am” Lucas says casually.

“great” he smiles as he slowly backs away, then turning around, dropping his skateboard in front of him and makes his way through the school yard.

Lucas was almost taken aback by all of it. As soon as Jens had left, he just sat there, staring at nothing, almost wondering what the hell just happened.

“shit” Lucas cursed under his breath. He didn’t have his number, and he was pretty sure that Jens didn’t have his.

* * *

_woensdag 10:07_

Lucas walked through the corridor towards his second class of the day: history. Every kid in his class hated it and he could tell, none of them liked hearing things that happened 100 years ago, but Lucas did. He thought it was surprisingly interesting.

As soon as he sat down in his seat in the back of the room, a guy that Lucas really hadn’t seen around before, who sat in front of him, leaned back, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Lucas didn’t see him, as he was too busy texting Ana, making plans to meet up as soon as their classes were over.

**_dUde seriously, WHY can’t we just skip?_ **

Lucas chuckled at her. Ana barely even cared about school, she hadn’t for as long as he could remember. She always aced all her classes, even if she happened to skip every single one, once a week, and how she managed that was beyond Lucas’ knowledge.

_are you serious? you know I don’t skip history_

**_right, sorry :) forgot you were the biggest nerd in school_ **

_fuck you :)_

The guy in front of him tapped his fingers on the desk, trying to get his attention. Lucas chuckled once again and put his phone down, in front of him. He looked up and smiled, almost as if to apologise for not seeing him.

“Jens wanted me to give this to you” he said quietly. “don’t know why, and it’s really not my business, but here” he gave it to him and then turned back to his own seat. 

Lucas just stared at the guys back for what felt like hours until he realised that he was staring and shook his head to get back to reality. He looked down at his hands and the piece of paper he was holding. It was folded in half and had probably been ripped out of a notebook. Jens had written his phone number on it. “forgot to give you this yesterday” it said.

Lucas didn’t know why, but he smiled.

* * *

_woensdag 19:23_

“I’m sorry if I’m getting this wrong, but why are you even going on a date with the guy if you hate him?”

Lucas sighed. He was laying on his back, with his head almost hanging off the edge of Ana’s bed, scrolling through Instagram with one hand, the other slightly petting Sam, Ana’s newly adopted cat. Ana had her head tilted against her headboard, silently singing along to the music she was playing from the speaker that lied between the both of them.

“I don’t hate him” he said quietly. He really didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t lie to Ana, not after knowing her for most of his life.

Ana sat up, looking at him with a weird look. “you don’t?” she said as she raised a brow.

He looked back at her, regretting every decision he’d ever made in life so far when he saw her grinning back at him. He rolled his eyes.

“no, I don’t” he sat up, Sam sliding down to his lap in the process. “I think he’s a dick, but I don’t hate the guy” he ran a hand through his hair, scrunching his nose when he realised how greasy it actually was.

Ana was still grinning at him from where she sat. “I knew it” she said. “you never got over that crush, did you?”

Lucas could hear the teasing in her voice. He glared at her, like he was about to shoot lasers out of his eyes and erase her from existence for making that comment.

She raised her hands up in surrender. “sorry” she muttered.

He just brushed her off and lay down again. As soon as his head hit the mattress his phone buzzed next to him. Both of them looked at each other, none of them having the slightest idea who it could be. Lucas grabbed his phone, eyes widening as soon as he saw who it was from.

_u know I had to get ur number from that geek friend of urs cuz you wouldn’t text me?_

“you gave him my number?” he says, looking up at Ana.

“will you kill me if I say yes?” she says quietly, looking down at her hands. She’s playing innocent even though he can hear the smile in her voice.

He rolls his eyes. “no, I won’t” he says. He hesitates before asking. “just, why?”

She chuckles, and gives him a glare, as if to say, 'you know why'. “because you wouldn’t have texted him if I hadn’t” okay she had a point there, he really wouldn’t have.

Lucas opened his mouth, to protest, but closed it again, not really having anything to say, when his phone buzzed again.

_r u rlly goin to ignore me?_

_rude_

He tried not to smile, but god was is hard.

**I’m not ignoring you**

_well then_

_can u meet me at the park at 8:30 on friday?_

Lucas raised a brow at that.

**the park?**

_just trust me van der heijden_

as much as he wanted to, Lucas had no idea _how_.

“what did he say?” Ana said, trying to peak over his shoulder to read the messages.

“I’m meeting him at the park on Friday” he said, shifting a bit, letting her see their messages.

Ana looked at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Lucas met Ana in 3rd grade. Some kids were giving her a hard time on the playground because of the birthmark she has, that’s covering a big part of the left side of her face. Lucas told them off and after that, he and Ana became more or less inseparable. Ana knew every single detail about Lucas and his life, and the other way around.

“I know what you’re thinking, you know” she said, small hint of a smile in her voice. “9 years doesn’t change shit”

Lucas chuckled at her. “I know” he sighed. “I just don’t want to get fucked over by some random guy” he looked up at her. “even if I happen to have a crush on him”

She lit up and started jumping up and down in the bed. “I knew it!” she exclaimed. “I knew you still liked him!”

He brushed her off like usual and lay down with his head at the end of the bed. Sam had jumped down from the bed a long time ago and was now sleeping on Ana’s desk chair. Ana looked at him, wanting to say something, but instead she decided to lay next to her best friend, pressing a small kiss on his forehead before laying her head back, staring up at her ceiling, silently singing along to the music again.

_Life feels like a lie_

_I need something to be true_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Life feels like there's something missing_

_Maybe it's you_

_Is there anybody out there? Out there_

* * *

_vrijdag 19:27_

Lucas usually wasn’t one to freak out over what he was supposed to wear. He was a fairly lay-back guy who didn’t care what people thought of what he wore.

He was now standing in the middle of his-usually clean and not so messy-room, in only a pair of boxers and white ankle socks.

“yes?” Ana answered pretty quickly, although it sounded like she had just woken up.

“did you seriously just wake up?” he said, teasing her a bit. She sighed on the other end. “you fall asleep at 5am and we’ll see how awake you can be the next day” she said bitterly.

“5am?” he questioned. Ana sighed again, pulling her phone away from her face, yawning. “I had a bad night, couldn’t sleep” she said quietly.

Lucas looked down at his feet, feeling bad for not being there. “you wanna talk about it?” he hesitated before asking, not really wanting to step into her boundaries. He didn’t have to see her face, but he could tell that she was smiling, he always could. “I would’ve called if I did” she sighed. “why did you call?”

He had almost forgotten why he called her in the first place. “oh yeah” he said, kind of oblivious to it all. He looked around his room. “fuck” he whispered under his breath. “I don’t know what to wear” he said simply.

Ana snorted on the other end. “why didn’t you just say that?” she said. _As if it’s that simple_ , he thought. “I don’t even know why I care about this; I could go in sweats and he wouldn’t care” he says. “why the hell am I giving a shit about this?!” he almost yells but stops himself at the last second.

“Luc, calm the fuck down!” Ana yells in his ear. She can sense how worked up he is. He really cares about this date thing with Jens, as much as it pains him to admit. She sighed, “do you have any ideas or are we starting this from scratch?” she asked.

“uhm” he said, mind stopped working. He looked over at his bed, seeing his off-white jeans. “maybe something with those off-white jeans, I got last week?” he said, not really sure.

“hmm” she thought for a bit, puzzling it together in her head. “yeah, those work” she said. “what else?”

“that’s all I can think of...” he said quietly. Ana was quiet for a bit before she spoke again. “okay” she started. “you know that white shirt we saw at that thrift store downtown last week?” “you bought it, didn’t you?” she finished.

Lucas thought for a second. “the one with that weird print on it?” he said, and it was like he could hear the lightbulb being lit over her head. “yes! that one!” she exclaimed.

He walked over to his closet and took the shirt off one of the hangers and put it next to the jeans on his bed. He looked around for a bit before speaking again. “now shoes...”

“take your white air forces that you painted harry styles quotes all over, those always work” she smiled.

Lucas went over by his door and picked she shoes up from where they were on the floor. “...and done, anything else?” he said. Ana chuckled slightly. “nah, just add the usual rings, bracelets and that necklace Liv and Annie gave you, the one with the key” she said.

Lucas smiled. “thank you” he said. Ana chuckled at him once again. “don’t mention it babe” she said. They were both quiet for a second, before she spoke again.

“hey Luc” she said quietly, her voice barely over a whisper. Lucas hummed in response, telling her to continue. “I know you’re scared about this date thing and that you’re scared to let Jens in” she started. “but just...” it was like she had a hard time finding the right words. “trust what your heart and gut say okay? not your head, we both know how stupid that thing can be sometimes” they both let out a small laugh.

“that sounded awfully poetic” he teased. “are you sure that this is Ana Janssen I’m talking to?” he said.

“oh, fuck you Van der Heijden” she said, still laughing at him.

Lucas took the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. 8:02. “shit” he whispered under his breath. “dude I have to go” he said quickly. “I’m meeting Jens in 30 minutes and it takes me like 10 to get there” his nerves were starting to kick in.

“you’ll be fine, Luc” she reassured him. “give me the deets later, love you” she said.

Lucas smiled. “yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you too” he said and hanged up.

He put his clothes on and quickly sent a pic to Ana for good measure. He walked out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, sprayed some perfume all over the bathroom, more or less. He fixed his hair before he made his way down the stairs.

“bye guys!” he yelled to his family who were watching tv in the living room. “love you!”.

“love you too!” they all yelled in unison.

Before he opened the door and got out of the house, he could hear his older sister coming towards him.

She smiled as she went up to him and gave him a hug. “you’ll do great Luc, he’s not a keeper if he doesn’t like you back” she said.

“I know” he looked down at his feet, then back at his sister again. “love you” he hugged his sister once again before opening the door.

“you too, pretty boy” she smiled as she winked at her brother. He chuckled as he left the house and made his way towards the park.

* * *

_vrijdag 20:33_

When Lucas arrived at the park, Jens had already been sitting at that bench for over 10 minutes. He thought that if he got there beforehand, he’d probably be less nervous, but it didn’t really work.

Jens looked up from his phone when he saw that the clock had passed 8 already. Lucas was walking down the sidewalk, phone in one hand, attached to a pair of earphones. He smiled when he saw him. He was wearing a full-on white outfit, cutting off the theme with a printed shirt, he was beautiful.

“how long have you been sitting here?” he said when he got close enough so Jens could hear him.

Jens chuckled, but blushed. “not that long” he said, lying of course. Lucas smiled. “so more than 10 minutes?” he said, teasing.

“maybe...” he said, looking down at his feet with a smile on his face.

They stood there for a bit, just looking at each other, taking it all in, before Lucas spoke up.

“so, where are we going?” he said, sounding a bit nervous. Thank god Jens wasn’t the only one.

Jens looked at him and smiled, _there’s going to be a lot of smiling tonight..._ “the harbour” he said. “I found a place where we can get a pretty good view of the sunset”

Lucas looked surprised but smiled at him. “but first, we're stopping by the nearest store and we’re buying all kinds of snacks” he said, turning away and slowly starts walking backwards, away from Lucas.

Well at the store, both of them are apparently thinking the same thing and starts walking towards the candy-aisle.

“what’s your favourite candy?” he says, looking up from where he’s squatting on the ground, looking for something on the bottom of the shelf.

“literally anything sour” Jens says, smiling down at him.

“I have to agree” he says. “although I am a pretty big fan of black liquorice” Jens looks at him and scrunches his nose. “seriously?” he says, obviously not agreeing with him. “what?” Lucas says, playing dumb for the fun of it.

“oh my god” Jens exclaims. “I can’t believe I have a crush on someone who likes _liquorice_ of all things” he laughs, and Lucas freezes in his spot. Did he really just say he had a _crush_ on him? So, he wasn’t just fucking around with Lucas for the sake of it?

Jens quickly stops laughing and looks down at Lucas with wide eyes, realising what he said. “did I say something wrong?” he says, dumbstruck.

Lucas shakes his head quickly, standing up and does his best looking into Jens’ eyes. “no,” he smiles. “you just caught me off guard”

Jens nodded, and decided to change the subject. “do you have everything?” he said.

“not everything, but this is all I need for now” Lucas smiles and holds up a bag of liquorice. Jens laughs and shakes his head, slowly backing away, walking towards the exit.

Once out of the store, they walk in silence for a few minutes, until Jens looks up at Lucas. “Tell me something no one knows about you” he says. Lucas looks up at him and chuckles. “there’s nothing that no one knows, Ana and I tell each other everything” he says.

He looks at him in disbelief. “ _everything_?” he questions. “ _everything_ ” he says.

Jens is sure the conversation ended right there, but then Lucas speaks up again. “we had some kind of agreement a few years back when shit kind of went down between us and it was basically that we always need to be 100% open with each other, no matter what” he said as he looked up at Jens.

“how long have you known each other?” he asked.

“almost 10 years now” he said.

“must be nice” Jens said, “you know, having someone like that”

“yeah,” he said. “she’s a royal pain in my ass but I wouldn’t trade her for the world” he chuckled.

* * *

_vrijdag 22:02_

Jens and Lucas had been sitting by the docks for a good 1,5 hours, talking about everything and nothing, nonsense and serious things. It felt great. Lucas was nervous at first, or nervous wasn’t really the right term. He was scared shitless that this was all a prank, that Jens wouldn’t have showed up, or that he would’ve just been a dick the whole time, but he hadn’t. Jens had been sweet, careful and almost avoided some categories when he noticed that Lucas had felt uncomfortable talking about it.

During the first 40 minutes or so, they had been sitting at least half a meter away from each other, but during one of the many things they talked about, Jens had stood up, and started gesturing with his hands while Lucas was just laughing at him. When he sat down again, he sat down, right next to Lucas. They both exchanged a glance but didn’t say anything.

“you know, I thought you’d be different” he said after a while, looking out over the harbour.

Jens looked at him with a frown. “different? how?” he said.

Lucas chuckled at him. “I thought you’d be more of a dick” he said simply, looking up at Jens with an apologetic smile on his face. Jens’ expression changed. He looked down at his hands, sighing, then looked out over the harbour. “a lot of people think that about me” he started.

He looked at Lucas, smiling, although it was a sad smile. “I don’t know how the rumour started but everyone at school has probably heard it by now” he said. “everyone at school thinks I’m someone who sleeps around with every girl I get the chance to” he looks down at his hands again, fiddling with one if the rings on his middle finger. “or that I’m someone who just does whatever he wants” he finishes.

”I’m sorry” he said, feeling extremely guilty.

“it’s okay” he said, cutting him off. “I know you didn’t really mean anything by it” he smiles. “I’m still sorry” he looks down at his hands. 

“just, don’t believe everything you hear” he says. “it doesn’t do anyone any good” they look at each other and smile.

after a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Lucas puts his head on Jens’ shoulder, hesitating at first. “you know, you weren’t what i’d pictured either” Jens says after a while. “I thought you’d be more shy and awkward” he chuckles.

Lucas laughs against his shoulder. Jens feels a warmth in his whole body when he hears it. “I am” he says. “I just try to act tough when i hang out with people i barely know” Jens smiles. 

* * *

_vrijdag 22:40_

Walking down the streets late at night had always been something that Lucas liked to do, to escape reality for a bit. He usually walked alone, with music in his ears, his mind clear, breathing in the fresh air, but now he wasn’t alone.

Jens and he were walking down the quiet streets, sharing pair of earphones between them. The only light near them, came from the lampposts and the neon signs from closed stores. It was peaceful, the quiet. ‘slowly spinning room’ by OK Houston was playing between them as they pulled up outside Lucas’ house. Most of the lights inside were off, but the one in his sisters’ room and the ones in the kitchen were still on.

Lucas stops and looks at the house, then at Jens. “I guess this is it” he says.

Jens shrugs. “I guess it is” he says, looking down at the ground.

“thank you” Lucas says, smiling at him. Jens looks back up at him and grins. “no problem” he says. “it was great”

Lucas chuckles at him. “yeah, it was” he says. “we should do it again sometime” Jens smiles at him, looking relieved. “yeah we should” he says, and it gets quiet between them for a minute.

Jens’ phone buzzes in his pocket, Lucas doesn’t know who’s texting him, but Jens looks down at his phone with wide eyes. He ignores it and looks back up at Lucas.

“I gotta go” he says, sounding a bit disappointed. “bye” he slowly backs away and turns around, going in the other direction.

Lucas hesitates at first, but decides to call out to him anyways, because _why not?_ “hey, wait!” he calls after him. Jens turns around and looks at Lucas with furrowed brows, looking a bit confused. “huh?” he says.

Lucas starts walking towards him with the biggest grin on his face and now Jens looks even more confused. “did you forget something?” he says, feeling his pockets for Lucas’ earphones.

“no” Lucas says, coming closer to him. He tilts his head. “or well, technically, I did” he smiles. Jens is _beyond_ confused at this point, not knowing what he’s talking about. "what?"

Lucas steps into Jens’ personal space and grabs his face, cupping his jaw in the process. “this” he whispers as he comes even closer. He kisses him. It’s chaste and quick, but _so_ much better than he’d imagined.

They pull away, resting their foreheads against each other’s. Jens chuckles slightly. “you’re full of surprises Van der Heijden” he smiles.

Lucas pulls away and looks at him with a big smile on his face. “see you on Monday” he says and starts backing away towards the house.

Jens just chuckles. “text me!” he yells after him. Before leaving too, he hears a “will do!” before Lucas’ front door opens, and he walks inside the house.

As soon as Lucas is gone, Jens’ expression changes like someone had just snapped their fingers. He turns around and slowly drags himself home, with a slightly worried look on his face.

_vrijdag 23:01_

Jens hadn’t planned on being home this late, even if it really wasn’t that late. The closer he got to the apartment, the more he wanted to turn around and run in the other direction. Not being home, was an escape, even if it was just going around the corner to buy a soda, going to the skatepark or even to school, it’s all an escape from what’s really going on.

Jens opens the front door to the apartment, takes his shoes off, and is relieved at first when it’s completely quiet. But then he hears glass clinking in the kitchen, and he freezes. His father stumbles out of the kitchen and he doesn’t even look drunk, but Jens just _knows_.

“why the hell are you home this late?” his father almost growls. Jens’ eyes widen a bit.

“I was out with some friends” he lies, not wanting to cause more problems. His father sighs in some kind of disappointment. “I thought I told you to be home before 10 on school nights” he says, sounding both angry and disappointed at the same time.

“it’s Friday” Jens says, dumbstruck. He regrets it as soon as he says it. “I don’t have school tomorrow” his father sighs again.

“okay fine,” he says, dropping the subject to Jens’ relief. “go to your room” he almost growls at him, turning around and walks towards the living room.

Jens sighs in relief before he starts making his way towards his room. He closes the door behind him, shrugs his jacket off and throws it on his desk chair. He puts his head in his hands and slides down against the door. He sighs and lets out a shaky breath.

_I don't want to fight you_

_And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt_

_We'll get the drinks in_

_So I'll get to thinking of her_


	2. treat people with kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than it was supposed to be, but I still hope you'll enjoy it :)

_maandag 09:22_

“so, you haven’t talked to him since Friday?” she said, a bit confused. Lucas glanced at her. “no, I haven’t” he said simply. “and it’s not because I don’t want to, I just don’t want to rush things” he sighed.

Ana looked at him in disbelief, almost sensing there was more to it, but chose to ignore it instead.

After Friday, Lucas had felt weird, almost empty in a way. He knew that it was because of Jens but had no idea why, it felt good with Jens, even if they’d only been on one date. There was just something off with him when he dropped him off on Friday and Lucas couldn’t figure out what it was, and he was too anxious to reach out and ask him if he was okay.

“there he goes again” she smiles at him. “what are you thinking about?” he looks up at her and gives her a shy smile. “nothing” he says.

“so, Jens, I’m guessing” she teases. Lucas gasps “how did you know?” he says sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart, acting shocked.

Ana slightly shoves him in the shoulder and laughs at him. “dickhead” she chuckles.

Lucas laughs at her. “yeah, but you love me” he says, bumping his shoulder against Ana.

“I wouldn’t be so sure” she teases, raising an eyebrow at him. Lucas stops dead in his tracks, but Ana keeps going. He waits a bit longer, until she’s a few meters away. He runs and jumps up on her back.

“take it back” he says, holding on to her. She turns her head slightly, and looks at him. “never, bitch” she says and starts running, Lucas still on her back.

maandag 13:45

_have you seen him at all today?_

Lucas was sitting in the back of his biology class, the only class he actually shared with Jens. Although the class hadn’t even started yet, and everyone that was supposed to be there, wasn’t, Lucas looked around nervously. He hadn’t seen Jens all day, which was odd, he usually saw him everywhere.

**no, and I have no idea where he is**

_aww, are you worried about him?_

**of course, I am**

**dickhead**

_shh babe you know I’m just teasing with you_

The teacher walked in and everyone got quiet. Mr. Valdez wasn’t really a strict teacher; everyone just accepted the fact that he liked the peace and quiet in his classroom. Lucas looked around the room. Jens _still_ wasn’t here. He could just be late, but Lucas was still worried.

**class started, gtg**

_sure, ttyl <3_

**< 3**

About 10 minutes in, Mr. Valdez was talking about something and Lucas wasn’t really paying attention, he tried to take notes, but he just ended up doodling in his notebook instead.

“ah” Mr. Valdez spoke up, but Lucas didn’t look up. “Jens, how nice of you to join us” now, at _that_ , Lucas looked up.

Jens was standing in the door opening, same type of outfit as usual. Black and white vans, creamy white jeans that were a bit wide and ripped at the knees, with a light blue shirt, that wasn’t buttoned all the way up. He was looking down on the floor, so Lucas couldn’t see his face, and it almost seemed like he was hiding it a bit.

“sorry I’m late” he said, sounding a bit out of breath, slowly looking up at the teacher.

Lucas still couldn’t see his face clearly.

“it’s not a problem, just take a seat so we can continue” he says, giving Jens a sympathetic smile. “as I said- “Mr. Valdez’s voice tones out as Jens approaches the only empty seat in the room, that seat just happens to be next to Lucas.

He sits down, and Lucas glances at him, searching every bit of him as if it was the first time, he saw him. His faced was flushed, probably from running, he had dark circles under his eyes, making him look sleep deprived and extremely tired. That wasn’t what made Lucas freeze a bit from where he sat, though. Jens had a big bruise covering a part of his left cheek, it was pretty faded, and you probably wouldn’t see it if you weren’t actually _looking_ at him.

“what the hell happened to you?” Lucas leaned in and whispered to him.

Jens’ hand quickly came up and covered the bruise. He looked at Lucas. “it’s nothing” he said, as if it was that simple.

“bullshit” Lucas muttered as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arm and looking towards the front of the room.

Jens sighed. “don’t worry about it, okay?” he said, with a bit of reassurance in his voice.

Lucas glared at him, as if to say something along the lines of ‘you really think I’m going to drop this?’.

Jens sighed. He put his head in his hands and groaned. “fuck” he said quietly to himself. He turned to Lucas with a serious look on his face. “okay look” he whispered, so that no one else could hear them. “I don’t want to talk about it here, alright?” he tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows, as if to somehow prove a point.

Lucas looked up at him in slight disbelief but smiled. “fine” he said quietly, and the rest of the class went on.

He thinks it’s a one-time thing, the bruise, but the truth is, Lucas is probably the only one in their class that realises it every time Jens walks into the room. The next few days, he walks in with a few new cuts and bruises on varies places of his face, they’re small, but noticeable. 

Lucas hates seeing it, he knows that something is wrong, but he doesn’t say anything, and _boy_ does he feel guilty about it.

* * *

_zaterdag 14:03_

the whole week had gone by slower than usual. Jens hadn’t gone home until after 11 every day, just to avoid his dad, but that didn’t help. He still got in trouble for being late.

Jens had been living in that shitty apartment with his dad more or less 12 years, ever since his mom had gotten into that car accident when he was 6. They’d been a happy family for 6 years, then it all went wrong. His father became someone else; he fell off the wagon and it all went downwards from there. His brother left as soon as he turned 18 and never turned back, Jens knew he lived in the city but they never crossed paths. And Jens was left, alone, with a father who he was sure hated him more than he hated the rest of the world.

Michael wasn’t usually in an awful mood, he’s a man that gets irritated easily, yes, but he doesn’t get mad like he had the past week.

He’s gotten this furious and violent towards Jens a few times before, sure, but that was often around anniversaries and birthdays, and this week, Jens couldn’t pinpoint anything to what had happened in the past.

_“dad, please” Jens sat against the wall in the living room, quietly asking his father to stop._

_“shut up” he yelled._

_He raised his right hand again, making it into a fist and raising it towards Jens’ face. Jens closed his eyes, waiting for another hit, but it never came._

_Instead, he opened his eyes, and was met by his father taking him by the arm and dragging him towards his room._

_“fuck you” he spit in his face before slamming the door in his face._

Trying not to think about all of it, Jens grabbed his backpack and skateboard and made his way out of the apartment.

He opened the door to his bedroom and was immediately met by his father’s angry voice.

“where the hell do you think you’re going?” he slurred, following him into the hallway. Jens looked at him in disappointment.

“out” he said, putting on his shoes. “I’ll be back before dark” he quickly stood up and almost ran out the door.

_zaterdag 14:45_

Lucas was quietly walking down the sidewalk, humming along to ‘Brazil’ by Declan McKenna.

He was looking down, definitely not paying attention to the people around him.

“hey, watch where you’re going!” someone yelled at him. Lucas looked up, only to see Jens skating towards him. Jens smiled when he saw him.

“hey” he said. “fancy seeing you here” Jens chuckled at him.

He picked up his board, and without even saying anything, they both started walking towards the skatepark.

_zaterdag 16:32_

Lucas sat on the edge of the ramp, making sure he wasn’t in the way of everyone else.

“do something cool” he yelled down at Jens, who was currently talking to a guy, that Lucas knew went to the same school as him and Jens.

He turned around and chuckled at him, grinning wide.

Although, instead of actually doing a trick, like Lucas had expected, he ran up the ramp and sat down next to him.

“you wanna get out of here?” he says simply.

Lucas just grins at him. “yeah” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when or even if there will be a new chapter, since I won’t have time to start writing for a few days or so. This chapter took me about a week to write (I seriously lost track of time and can’t remember when I started) and I had a few problems with coming up with ideas and such, so if everything goes as planned, the next chapter MIGHT be out in a week, maybe even more...
> 
> I’ll update more on everything on tumblr: @chocolatemilkissuperior


End file.
